Me Enamore de ti, Kurama
by BUndertakerHidan
Summary: hiei thinks about his love  song-fic. im sorry if hiei seems a little ooc.  the song bits are in spanish because the song is in spanish  google if you want


yaoi. song fic.

song belongs to chayanne and characters belong to Yoshihiro Togashi.

enjoy!

_**Me Enamore de ti, Kurama**_

**Cuando estoy con tigo crese mi esperanza,**

**As alimentado el amor de mi alma,**

I looked at him sleeping. He looked so calm, so peaceful. Clear of all the worrying emotions he gas, of his mother figuring everything out, the guys too, and his worry about me... His worry about me? Nobody ever worries about the forbidden child. Except maybe him, maybe Kurama. My heart swells at the thought of somebody, of Kurama caring.

**Y sin pensar del tiempo me robo el aliento,**

**Que sera de mi si no te tengo,**

**Si no estas con migo se me escapa el aire del corazon basillo,**

**Estando en tus brasos,**

**Solo a tu lado sento que respiro,**

I think back to when we first met. I seriously wonder what would happen to me if we hadn't met.

I probably gone thru life without knowing what friends or love is. I'm happy that I met you and that we are friends, but it pains me to see you surrounded by all those female humans during school, it pains me to see you kiss one of those females just for show. The high that held my heart just crashed at the thought, painfully. But then you whisper my name into the dark, and my heart swells again.

**No hay nada que cambiar,**

**No hay nada que decir,**

**Si no estas con migo queda entre la nada me muero de frio,**

**Y cuando te amo si no es a tu lado pierdo los sentidos,**

It hurts when I'm far and I cant change it, I don't want to either. So I won't tell you even though it hurts when your far away. I feel cold inside, but I can't do anything about it, even though I'm a fire demon. It bothers me... but I still won't tell.

**Hay tanto que inventar,**

**No hay nada que fingir,**

I imagine so many things with you, but I keep them bottled up. I'm afraid it will spill soon. I'm afraid... for the first time. But it doesn't matter.

**Me enamore de ti**

**Me enamore de ti**

It doesn't matter because I'm in love with you.

I love you.

**Eres lo que yo mas quiero,**

**Lo que yo soñaba,**

**Eres mi rayo de luz a cada mañana,**

**Y sin pensar del tiempo me robo el aliento,**

**Que sera de mi si no te tengo,**

I really should leave now, It's bright out and your about to wake. I should leave, but I don't want to because when you wake up and smile at me, it takes my breath away. The sun hitting your face, it takes my breath away. When you smile it makes me want to smile too, but then I remember your not mine, and I become the cold and indifferent Hiei everyone knows.

**Si no estas con migo se me escapa aire al corazon basillo,**

**Estando en tus brasos solo a tu lado siento que respiro,**

**No hay nada que cambiar, **

**No hay nada que decir,**

**Si no estas con migo queda entre la nada me muero de frio,**

**Y cuanto te amo, **

**Si no es a tu lado pierdo los sentidos,**

**Hay tanto que inventar,**

**No hay nada que fingir,**

So I leave not leaving a trace behind exept maybe the desire to be held, and the pain and coldness in my heart the desire gives me. I leave it all to you, only hoping you might return it to me, but at the same time hoping you won't return it to me and everything will stay the same... because I'm afraid for the first time.

**Me enamore de ti**

I'm in love with you

**Si no estas con migo se me escapa el aire al corazon basillo,**

**Estando en tus brasos solo a tu lado siento que respiro,**

**No hay nada que cambiar,**

**No hay nada que decir,**

**Si no estas con migo me quedo entre la nada,**

**Me muero del frio,**

**Y cuanto te amo al corazon salvage pierdo los sentidos,**

**Hay tanto que inventar,**

**No hay nada que fingir,**

I arrive at Genkai's a few minutes after I leave your house. Although now I wish I didn't because I just found Yusuke and Koenma sleeping naked in a bed. Other then them the house is empty of people even Yukina isn't here. "It's about time don't you think?" my hand flies to my sword ready to slit any necks around. "Jumpy aren't we?" I calm down enough to let go of my sword "Kurama" I guess I didn't leave early enough "why did you leave?" crap "what are you talking about?" you come closer, now standing on my branch "you left my room. I know you were there, your scent was fresh" I say nor do anything, until you wrap your arms around my waist. My whole body stiffens but my heart just runs faster, fast enough to burn with desire and longing. I shiver and you notice. crap "are you cold?" disbelief is threaded together with curiosity "no" yes "you know I can't feel cold" yes I can and it hurts "are you sure, you are feeling a little cold" you rub you arms against me to prove your point, but your point makes me shiver again. I raise my body temperature enough to burn you slightly, but enough for you to move away. I feel lonely the moment you let go "Hiei" sweet torture "Hn?" "what's wrong?" everything "nothing" you frown at me, then you get closer to study me. I don't meet your questioning eyes. "Hiei look at me" I look at your forehead to try and trick you "in my eyes Hiei" the way you whispered my name made me look in your eyes. And the moment I look into your eyes I'm pinned against the tree "Kuram-" your lips meet min in a passionate kiss. I grasp your shirt in a tight hold as I kiss back. The coldness becomes duller by the second.

**Si no estas con migo,**

**Me quedo basillo,**

We separate for a breath. A breath that makes all my walls break down. I buried my face in your shoulder "don't" please "don't leave me" please "don't leave me please"

**No hay nada que cambiar,**

**No hay nada que fingir,**

I accept it

**Me enamore de ti**

I love you

**Me enamore de ti**

I love you

**Me enamore de ti**

I love you Kurama


End file.
